Teen Heroes
by silver ice night
Summary: Heroes are heroes, and every person needs a hero right? What about when your the hero and everyones looking up to you? What are you going to do now? Balance school, relationships,guilt, jobs, family, fun time and being the hero? Houston, we have a problem
1. Chapter 1: Unheardof Heros

Teenage Heroes

Chapter 1:

We never said this was easy

Disclaimer

Hello all, once again its SilverIceNight here. My VHD story went bust, but here is another for your enjoyment. This is based off my annoyance that there are no real Canadian Superheroes to be found in any of the comics you see. Besides that, my friend and I like to play hero. These people are all real, they have lives, they are my friends. Everything is based off real stuff, besides that, I'm just insane so it works. This is a combination of my mind, my friend's mind, a few too many times spent listening to friends ramble about powers, boredom and unreal hope. So, enjoy and know that somewhere out there, these people exist, these powers are recognized in and real names are not used. Things will change as people yell at me for having this name put here and there and so expect changes. The people are not owned by me. Only Kalypso. So, now, SilverIceNight Insanity comics, presents, Teenage Heroes.

"Hey, you!" came a voice, The girl groaned.

"What?"

"Hi." came the reply. A groan greeted it. "What's with you?" Silence. "He'll come around, just relax around it."

"No he won't, he hates me if you haven't noticed. Besides, why would he want me? He's got Joy. He doesn't need me for anything." Kalypso looked up at her partner in crime. Eden was tall, obnoxious and … tall. Her friend wasn't that giant, she was just taller then Kalypso, but that wasn't hard to be. Eden wore blue jeans that she had been complaining about all weekend, black and pink sneakers that had apparently " been threw the mill" and a green butterfly shirt. Her earlobe length hair was dirty blonde and her freckly face sported skim blue eyes and glasses. Her grin was infectious but the smile dropped as she saw Kalypso was not in a great mood.

"What's wrong?" Kalypso didn't answer. Kalypso, or Kal as she sometimes liked to be called, wore a black t-shirt with a black vest that covered her shoulders,  
blue jeans, a small belt purse, and black steal toed boots. She was famous for her short temper and her angry temperament, as well as the fact that she didn't hesitate to kick people who annoyed her. Her long dark hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail and her brown eyes scanned the floor. "Kal?'

"Nothing, its nothing." she said quietly. Eden shook her head.

"You need to let it go you know. You wont live without giving him up. If he hates you, then he hates you, quit dwelling on it." Kalypso looked up with the faint misty eyes that foreshadowed tears.

"You aren't helping Eden." she said under her breath. Eden nodded. She could see her friend was still torn up about what had happened the previous day. It included a heavy calculator, a confined space and 2 people who Kalypso thought she didn't hurt. It didn't end well. In fact, if anything was true, that was the one thing that ended very very badly. Closing her eyes, Kalypso fought to keep tears back. "Least you still have Kriss." she said softly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Pheh." spat Eden. "I don't have him. Shania has him."

"You have him as a friend, least he will still talk to you." she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I have to go." said Kal quietly. She slipped on headphones and walked down the hall. Eden shook her head slowly, and went to find the rest of her friends.

Stamping off the cold, the tall brunette walked up the stairs across the hall. He wore a brown leather jacket and black headphones, his dark eyes looked over the heads of most of his schoolmates with a thoughtful look. His dark jeans had frozen to his black shoes. Snow still poured down outside, it wasn't incredibly cold, just miserable. His hands in his pockets felt the heat on the right and he flexed them in an attempt to get the circulation back in them. Walking down the interception hallway between English and Math hallways, he aimed for his locker among the swarms of people. Pulling his hands out of the pockets he spun his lock and opened his locker. Something passed behind him and he spun around. It was just another person. Pheonix shuddered at the chill you get when you feel like your being watched and turned back around. His girlfriend came bounding out of the classroom of their mutual Teacher Advisor.

"Joy." he breathed, making sure that there were no teachers around before embracing her. Planting a kiss on her neck he held her for a second longer before he let her go. Gathering his backpack he felt that feeling again and spun around again. He watched the girl who walked past him with narrowed eyes. Kalypso walked past without acknowledging him or even looking up. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He watched the ground behind her as her shadow did something odd. It looked like it was crying. Shadow tears fell behind her as she left the hallway and moved around the corner. Letting go of Joy, he moved to one of the tears left behind and felt it. It covered his fingers in a dark liquid. He wiped it off on his pants and his fingers were clean. Shaking his head, he returned to the open locker and his girlfriend. Her blonde highlighted hair fell over her shoulders as green eyes watched his from behind glass frames.

"What was that about?" she asked. He shook his head, gathering his backpack and closing his locker he looked at her.

"Nothing. Just a trick of the light." he looked at his fingers that had touched the black liquid on the floor. They were still cold from the tears. _I think._

Eden checked her watch. 5 minuets till she had to go to make it to TA. She looked down math hallway. No Kal,

"Eden!" came a voice behind her. Eden jumped and spun around. A shorter guy stood there. He had black wavy hair, an almost Asian face, light brown eyes that seamed to look threw you and wore a black shoes, black pants ensemble and a black and white shirt that stated "Damn right I'm good in bed. I can sleep for days." His blue shoulder bag over his shoulder, he looked at her. "What module do we have for gym today?" he asked. This was the infamous Kriss. Resident magician and hockey player, he had many friends in most classes and knew both Kalypso and Eden herself. The object of Eden's affections, she had hidden them from view when he had walked in at the last weeks dance with a girl on his arm. He still wondered what her position on it was, but he hadn't asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I think we have floor hockey, no wait. Yeah Floor hockey." she said after a thought. They had gym together, what sometimes seamed to be the most interesting part of the day. You really never knew what could happen in gym. Especially with Eden."Hey, have you seen Kal lately?" asked Eden as an afterthought. Kriss looked at her.

"Kalypso? I think she's circling around downstairs, I saw her pass my locker earlier today. Past that, I haven't seen her."

"K thanks Kriss. I'll talk to you later." finished Eden as she walked away from him and shook her head as she walked. "Emo idiot." she said as the bell rang for TA.

Walking right past the library, she turned down the courtyard shortcut between the Cosmetology hallway and the Religion hallway, she looked down at the floor. A tap on the shoulder brought her back to society.

"Uhh, Kal? I'd like my arm back if you could."

"Huh? Oh, right." said Kalypso removing her headphones and letting go of the wrist she held. Xander, her former boyfriend looked at her as she looked at the floor. Tall, thin and fairly strong, he wore black pants, a black t shirt with a silver motorcycle on it, a cellphone on his belt. His short blonde hair was naturally spiked, his hazel eyes looked over her with concern, and he pushed up his glasses on his nose.

"You alright?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Why not." lowering the brow, she turned. "Try to get yourself to science class on time today will you?" she asked in a tired monotone.

"Speak for yourself!" he yelled after her. A short backwards wave was his only answer. Shaking his head he walked off to TA, starting to get the faintest bit concerned about the one who had always told him not to worry about her.

Figuring out that the teacher wasn't there that math class was easy. Unfortunately the sub was a math sub. She knew what she was doing, But she didn't check the seating plan for people, so when Laura plopped herself down in the normally empty seat in front of Kalypso, the sub didn't notice.

"Hey Laura." said Kal. "guess today is not a good day for my colour sense then eh?" she asked. Laura nodded.

"We need to get you in some colour Kal, you cant just keep going around in black for the rest of your life." said one of the fashion queens that made Kal's life so interesting. She rolled her eyes.

"Give me a few more days to be emo while I think will you? I think that we might be able to go shopping in a few weeks and as long as the mood strikes me, I'll be in colour."

"My opinions are fairly harsh just so you know. Before we go, I just want you too know that. Because you want my opinions." said the blonde haired Laura. Kal smiled faintly, the first in a day.

"I understand." she said quietly. A faint rumble shook her desk, Kal looked at it puzzled. "Laura, did you just feel that?"

"What?" a louder rumble shook the desk with more ferocity. Laura looked at her desk and Kal's.

"That." The normally loud class fell silent. The rumbling started again, and stopped. Kal stood, listening as every single voice that normally would have been talking in all the other rooms fell quiet.

"Kal?" asked Laura. Scouring the walls, Kal closed her eyes.

"Guys?" she said loudly. "Get under your desks, now. Protect your heads."

"What do you know?" asked the Sub. Without opening her eyes, Kal kept silent.

"Ma'am?" she said quietly. "You need to move out of that place."

"Why?" Suddenly the rumbling started again, louder and stronger then before. Seeing the overhead screen over the head of the sub fall, she leapt at the wall, ricocheting off it and caught it before it hit the teacher. The rumbling stopped for the moment and Kalypso set the screen down.

"That's why. Please find a safe place under something and stay in it." Several pairs of eyes stared at her and the ones that hadn't already done so had gotten under their desks. Surprised at the thing she had just done, Kal stood at her desk again. She would have gone over how she could never done that in her life, she left the idea be for a time. Eyes closed she looked in direction of the door. The rumbling started again, really now like an earthquake, stumbling around her desk, Kal regained enough of her footing and tried to vault over the other desk. It moved so much that she lost her hand work and almost fell over. Getting over the desk she ran for the door.

"KAL!" came the voice behind her. She ignored it and ran for the stairs. Knowing the way something liked this worked, they would be in the most easily accessible place in the joint. The front of the school. She had no idea what she was doing, she just knew that something was wrong and most probably, she was the only one who knew that the thing here wasn't natural for this. Something evil was here.

She wasn't sure if she could trust herself for this. She had an incredible feeling that something evil was here. She was an Empath. Normally all that that entailed was the fact that she could sense the energy waves around her fellow humans and could tell what they felt at some points. She could sense the dead, and could feel when someone was watching her or was right behind her. Also depending on an emotion, she would react to it. But this made her want to run in the opposite direction. The energy was powerful and dangerous. It hurt to go near it. Making it down the stairs with no major mishaps, she ran for the front door. Still trying to regain decent footing on the rumbling ground she slid to the wall. A janitor's cart slid beside her. Reaching over she grabbed a metal mop handle. Partly using it as a standing device, she regained footing enough to stand and run again and ran threw the doors.

Ice towered over the school. It was like watching a silhouette of blue and white tower over the school It was tall and sharp. It had a bone linked tail that swung into the ground. On the head of the tail was a barb that was green rather then icy blue. The thing sat on all fours and looked at her. Its eyes were blue, brilliant deep blue. Its catlike pupils made her cringe in fear. It had icy barbs all over it, spindly limbs and otherwise very thick ice armour.

Feeling something or someone come behind her, she flipped backwards. It was Eden in her normal clothes.

"Eden what the hell are you doing out here?" yelled Kalypso as she tried to figure out how the heck she had done that. "How did I do that?"

"Photokinesis!" yelled Eden.

"English please." said Kalypso looking at the thing.

"Ability to mimic any athletic or movement you've ever seen." said Eden.

"Oh. So, what should we be doing about this?" asked Kal.

"FIRE CARD MULITPY!" came another voice. Hundreds of flaming cards sped at the thing. Exploding into giant fireballs on contact with the thing, Eden and Kalypso spun around to see Kriss grinning at them.

"Never a party without me." he said holding a card in his hand. "Watch out!" he yelled. Eden and Kalypso spun around. Before Kal could move, Eden had flung out her hands and the ice tail hit a shield that fizzed with electricity. Kal put her arms down.

"Whoa?" asked Kal.

"Hey? What's going on?" yelled Eden. A head poked its way around the shield.

"Shut up and keep pumping the electricity, I almost have enough energy to blast this thing to where it came from."

"Micah?" asked Eden as Kal looked at the snow under her feet. This was the guy who she had smacked with a calculator the other day. She still felt incredibly guilty about it.

"Hey, cool! The Masume!" came another voice. Kal's head perked up.

"Yeah, I know eh?" said another.

"Xander? Pheonix?" asked Kal, she ran around the shield. Xander held a 6 foot long sword and a bow over his back with a quiver of arrows on his hip, and Pheonix stood there with a black sword in his hand and white wings on his back. "Holy fuck." she said, "You have wings," she said softly to Pheonix. He shrugged. She looked at Xander, "Since when do you bring the Masume to school?" she asked.

" I… don't?" he answered. "You know I don't have the Mausme as my own." he said.

"Then how'd you get it?" she demanded. "And the archery stuff?"

"Thought about it and wished for it?" he answered.

"Alright fine. Fire Boy, can you give me a blade for this thing?" she demanded of Kriss.

"Not Fire Boy, Magic Boy." he smirked. Its looks like he could pull real magic now, not just the magician anymore.

"Whatever, can someone make me a blade for this thing?" she asked. He, Pheonix and Eden held up hands, and obliged. A golden streak of electricity sped at the end of the handle, Darkness intercepted it and melded with it. Fire, sped to the other streaks and formed the foot and a half blade off the end of the metal staff. "Sweet" said Kalypso. Looking at it. A loud noise made her look up at the creature. It looked at them with the tail swinging behind it. It growled as it watched them. Dragging a finger over the flat of the blade, she pulled her hand away from it. It was hot, and shocking and had hints of power of darkness in it. Eyeing the giant ice creature in front of them, Kalypso stepped forward.

"Alright, if your coming, lets go, if not. Stay back so you don't get hurt." she said with a side look at them. Leaping forward into a run she attacked, only followed but half a second later by the rest of them. To fail miserably.

Attacking the legs was one thing, but only if you knew that the other legs and the tail were just as dangerous and you needed to avoid them. Having wings was a great attribute when attacking from the top, if you could remember that when blinding the beast, to not blind your team mates. Attempting to zap the ice monsters tail is all well and fine, if you don't end up hitting the metal blade of your friend's weapon.

Pulling back, (and Kalypso out of a snow bank) they looked at each other.

"We need a plan." said Xander.

"Duh," echoed Micah. Kalypso leaned on her glaive.

"Micah, use some of Eden's excess energy to make heat. Aim it at the thing's head. Kriss, hit it with fire, anything you can think of. Eden, see if you can do electricity bolts and fire at anywhere you can hit. Xander, work with these three. Tip your arrows with electricity, fire, anything else Kriss can think of, and fire at anything you can hit. Save the Masume for later. Pheonix, keep it in darkness. I'll try to do some damage anywhere I can." Defiant looks came Kalypso's way, especially from Pheonix and Micah. She sighed" We don't have all day people, besides there's a 1000 lives on our shoulders and I'm not going to be responsible for anyone else hurt." she looked directly at Micah and Pheonix when she said this. Turning, she sped off to attack the thing again.

"That girl, is going to get herself killed soon." commented Kriss.

"Not on my watch." said Eden, pulling Micah and Kriss forward. Pheonix took off to the ice thing without a word, as Xander pulled off his bow and fit an arrow to the sting.

"Tip it please someone." he said calmly. Kriss tipped it with fire as it was shot. Eden conjured an electricity ball for Micah to feed off of as he conjured it to heat, and Kriss stood there tipping arrows for Xander and throwing flaming cards at the ice monster.

Flipping over the monster's tail, Kal continued to swipe at the back of the thing. Moving up the back, she whipped the blade at the nape of the neck of the thing. Getting an idea, she jumped into the darkness that surrounded the head of the thing and lodged the glaive into the thing's skull. Flipping out to the back of it, she looked for Pheonix.

"Clear away the darkness!" she yelled at him and signalled at it for Eden. She nodded and Kal looked up at Pheonix as he pulled the darkness back into himself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the tail come whipping up at him and didn't think, but leapt for him. Pushing him back and away from the poison barb, mace like tail, she was hit herself. The tail broke off as Eden's electricity bolt hit the staff standing in the skull. Millions of sharp tiny shards exploded into the air. Some were red as they landed in the snow, others were chunks that were red before they hit the school, the windows and the trees. The crew who were behind with Eden were protected by the shield she put up for them. Pheonix was hit, but not that badly. It was only ice, it would melt as soon as he warmed up again. He scoured for the girl under himself. Nothing. Blood specks, but other then that. He flew to the pile of ice that had been the things tail. The pile was large and wide. Eden, Kriss, Micah, and Xander were congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"Nice work guys." said Kriss.

"Yeah Eden, didn't know that we could actually work together without killing each other." laughed Micah.

"Oh shut up Micah." said Eden, grinning. Xander rolled his eyes, gave Kriss a high five and received one from Eden. Micah was watching Pheonix.

"Watcha think he's doing?" he asked indicating his tall friend. Kriss looked up.

"Looks like he's… digging?" He looked at Eden. She shrugged. Xander stared hard at the ground around Pheonix.

"He's bleeding, bad. There's red all over the place around him." Eden looked around.

"Where's Kal?" she asked. They traded looks, and took off at a run.

"Pheonix, where's Kal?" yelled Eden. She realized Xander was right. Pheonix was hurt and bleeding. Blood trickled off his dark sweater with the white stripe over his shoulders, he was soaked in his own blood.

"I don't know, but she saved me and I wont let her die!" he said without looking at her. Her face turned white as she helped him push the ice away to see if Kal was under there. Xander and Kriss helped. Micah stood in front of it.

"Move, I can melt it!" he yelled as they moved away from the pile. His hands out, it became ridiculously hot and the ice melted in a stream of water. Blood intermingled with the water as the ice revealed Kalypso. There was a gaping amount of blood on her clothes and he face was severally white. She didn't move when Eden rushed to her.

"Kal you Dumbass, wake up!" she yelled at her. Pheonix picked her up, his dark eyes holding a look that was indescribable. Kriss stood with his eyes closed. Micah looked at his hands.

"I think I can do it. I think I can bring her back if she's fallen under. But Eden, I need your electricity." Eden put out a hand without question, her eyes brimming with tears. The golden ball returned and Micah absorbed it and put a hand to Kalypso's cold head. Less then 5 seconds later, you could hear her breathing. Kriss moved forward.

"My turn to try to get that stuff out of her." he held her hand and concentrated. Kal moaned in pain, her hands clenched as Kriss fell back into Xander's arms. "Its gone, let me sleep." he said drowsily, falling asleep while still half standing. Xander sighed and looked at Micah.

"What's your name?" he asked. Micah shrugged and answered. "Give me a hand with him will you?" Slinging an arm around their necks, Micah and Xander kept Kriss upright. Eden helped Pheonix transfer Kalypso to his now wingless back. She was still bleeding from wounds on her back, face and limbs, but at least she was breathing. She was still unconscious.

"Do you think we'll need the hospital for her?" Xander asked, nodding at Kal.

"She hates hospitals. Lets see what we can do for now. Come on." said Eden, nodding at the school.

Authors notes

Well Chapter 2 is on the way, almost done actually. So you all wont have to wait for the end of the cliffhanger too long.Im wondering how my audience liked it. Its far from done. Hoped you like it so far and as always, reviews are always appreciated. So, until next time, this is SilverIceNight, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: Random Chatter

Chapter 2

Random Chatter

Disclaimer

No I don't own MCR, or apple and the ipod. Though I wish I did, the money from the franchise would be enough to buy everything I ever need or wanted as well as whatever the hell I wanted for the rest of my family/friends. Anyway, Chapter 2. Considering I'm attempting to upload these things pretty closely together, it wont be much of a wait for this chapter, but still. Bite me. Or don't actually. I know people who will and I like my fingers on my hands rather then being eaten.

They walked threw the doors and met the principal in the hallway.

"Who are you people?" he asked. They traded glances.

"Students from your school sir." said Pheonix. "Do you think we could take care of our friends for the rest of the day?" he asked. The principal shrugged.

"We all owe you our lives. Take the day off and use the chapel. I'll get somebody in there to get you food and some stuff for your friends." he said. They looked between each other.

"Thank you sir." said Pheonix. They went slowly threw the hallways. Up stairs and threw more hallways still. Pheonix and Kal dripping blood as they went. Eden looked anxiously at Kalypso as they walked. She looked dead tired, if not dead. The chapel was open. Several people were pushing chairs away to another place and someone else had brought mattresses in for them. Towels and cloths and soap and hot water for the wounds as well as blankets and backpacks. The chaplain looked at them. Fear and gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you for doing what you did. We really appreciate it. We notified your teachers that you had gone home sick. We'll bring you guys some food in a little bit. Meantime rest, relax and apparently tomorow, someone will pick you all up for school and talk to you about this."

"Is it a social worker?" asked a whispered and weak voice. Pheonix and the rest of the people looked up at Kal. The chaplain shook her head. Relaxing again, she laid her head down on Pheonix's shoulder and went to sleep. The chaplain and the rest left them to recoup in the chapel and went to try to get them food of some type. Eden and Micah set up the mattresses and blankets. They soaked a few towels in warm water and soap and let them sit in the suds for a time. Xander laid Kriss down on a mattress, wrapped up in a blanket. He slept silently. Micah and Eden approached Pheonix and Kalypso. Unhooking Kal from Pheonix was easy, they almost dropped her as she slid off his back. Xander held Kal while Micah gave Pheonix a hand to where he could rest.

Having everyone cleaned up and wrapped into sleep, the 3 remaining people either joined their comrades in sleep or spent the next 20 minutes listening to music or experimenting with their powers. It was another hour before someone woke up.

Kriss opened his eyes drowsily. He groaned and sat up. The people who were awake looked at him.

"G' morning Mr. sunshine." said Eden dryly.

"What the hell?" asked Kriss.

"You've been out for over an hour."

"So? How long have the rest of them been out for?" he asked, stretching.

"Not as long, but they have worse wounds then you. Think yourself lucky." stated Eden.

"How's Kal?" he asked, searching for her form on the mats in the room.

"Honestly? I don't know. She said something earlier but she slipped back under so we don't know."

"What about Pheonix, Micah and Xander?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Xander's asleep, Micah's been listening to music for the past hour and Pheonix has been out for the past hour. "

"Oh. Ok."

_5 minuets later_

"Kriss, can you show me a magic trick?"

"Sure. You want a card trick or something else?"

"What else do you have?"

"I have a glass card trick."

"So basically only card tricks."

"Yup."

_10 minuets later_

"Kriss, can I see your ipod?"

"Sure."

"You have such emo music on it."

"Goth, not emo. I hate that word."

"Oh."

"And they aren't gothic either. "

"My Chemical Romance? Their emo, oops, sorry, goth."

"Are not. Do you even listen to them at all?"

"Nope."

"Then quit commenting on something you know little about."

_5 minuets later_

"I want my music."

"You could listen to mine."

"Ewww, goth music? I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

_5 minuets later_

"I'm hungry."

"That's nice."

"Why?"

"Eden, shut up."

"Say it politely."

"Eden, shut up."

"Say it politely."

"Let me handle this magic boy. Eden, shut the fuck up."

"Say it politely Micah."

"Damn it."

"Eden, will you please be quiet?"

"Thank you Kriss. Knew someone here had the manners to be polite."

_1.5 minuets later_

"Did you know that Romeo is a deranged stalker?"

"Eden, please stop talking."

"Eden, I agree with Micah. Let us be for a minuet."

"Did you know that being the fountain of useless knowledge is actually beneficial to your health and your marks?"

"Huh?"

"Oh God no."

Author's Note

Ok, yeah I had fun writing this. It was fun. If you cant tell, there are 3 speakers in the chatter part. Eden, Kriss and Micah, who wakes up and talks later on in it. 4 of the conversations have just Kriss and Eden in them. The last 2 have Micah in them. If you cant tell already, Micah is annoying. The "say it politely" stuff actually happens every other day too. Lets have a round of applause for the real quick wits of the real Eden. (crickets chirpOk, either start clapping otherwise I will seek you out and duct tape you to a wall, upside down and let my brothers whack at you with sticks. K? holds duct tape menacingly automatic applause Thank you.)(lol) You really got to hand it to her, she's got to be smart to come up with stuff like that on the fly.


	3. We are the named

Chapter 3

"We are the named."

Disclaimer  
I forgot to put in that I don't own FF7 or any of the things affiliated with that series. But 2 corrections. It has been brought to my attention by the real Xander that the "masume" has been spelt wrong. It is Masamune and I am sorry for that mistake. Also, Kalypso has Photogenic reflexes. Meaning she can reproduce any athletic or martial arts move she sees. In Kal's case, a lot of the includes swordsmanship and weaponry. I think I explained that. Anyway that change was brought to my attention by the real Eden. So, on with the story.

Something was poking her. Poke poke, poke poke. It was blasted annoying. She rolled on the mattress. Sleep, it was so soothing. It was easier then waking up to be among the problems that plagued her when she was awake. No band teacher yelling that they had a concert in 2 weeks, no random other people yelling at her for knitting, no odd comments and mimicking her for everything she did. Free to lay alone, free to stay unnoticed for once, free to be different without leaving a calling card. Sleep. In sleep, you could leave the world behind without dieing and being called the coward. You could float like a cloud and call it nothing save dreams. No arguments, no cowardice from one or another people. Be the hero who saved all and in the end got her prince. Her knight in shining armour.

She was still sleeping, but reality set in. She didn't have her knight, someone else did. She wasn't free, she was bound by chains called responsibility and values, morals and duty. She couldn't be the one she wanted, because everyone forgot that others have lives too. She couldn't, she cant, she will never will. Herself didn't matter, only what the others wanted mattered. She was no prize anywhere and the one she cared about didn't have anything in his heart for her. Anything anywhere, no one cared. Easier to die, or easier to live?

Pheonix sat up slowly. His back, arms, and front were bandaged. Even sitting up was painful. So ice really did cut things then. He looked around the room. Everybody seamed to be asleep or busy. Eden was attempting to get into a silver laptop, her annoyed face told him that she was either experiencing difficulty, or not seeing something she liked. Micah was sleeping, leaning against a wall, his head off on his shoulder. The black haired guy, Kriss, he and the blonde were sitting in a corner talking. The blonde had a puzzled look on his face. He looked around the room for the girl. It took him 2 sweeps of the room to find her. She was laying on a mattress beside Eden. She didn't look like she was moving much. Didn't look like she was breathing either. Eden saw him stand, slowly, painfully, and she moved out of the way, wanting to be farther away from the 2 as he examined her. He was really lucky no one else knew he was awake. Micah especially. He would wonder what had come over his tall friend for even caring about the idiot.

Kneeling down beside her, he set a hand gently on her shoulder. She was breathing at least.

"Kal, wake up Kalypso." he breathed quietly, shaking her. Something hurt, and hurt badly inside. What was it? Guilt? At what? She was the one who jumped into the tail for him. Stupid idiot. Why had she done something like that for him? He had done nothing that would have made her do this. In most probability had gone in and hurt her more then he should have. Why had she done this?

A cold hand touched his, he jumped. He looked down at his hand. The lightly painted metallic violet fingernails were enough of a notification that this was not a hand he knew. He looked down at her face. She wasn't conscious yet. At least it didn't look like she was.

"Kal?" he called gently. She didn't move. He didn't feel it, but his wings had come out. They shielded him and her from view. Placing a hand on her forehead, he looked over her face. Blinking back angry tears, he closed his eyes. " What did I do to deserve this? I gave you no special treatment, no nothing, yet still you save my life. You're an idiot, you know that right?" He knew she couldn't hear him. He pulled the blanket up farther on her, so now it covered her shoulders as well. He would have returned to his mattress or somewhere else, but her hand still covered his. He wasn't willing to push it off or pull it out from under hers. "Kal, you need to let go." he said quietly. Still unconscious, she pulled it off his. He looked at her, wondering if she really was out. Shaking his head, he stood again, painfully. He would find out later, when he wasn't so blasted tired.

The girl groaned behind him. He closed his eyes. _Wake up, please_.

Someone was calling her. Someone she cared a lot about, but who? She knew she would do anything for this voice. This voice that wished for her to wake up. But she needed to identify it before she could do as it asked. She thought about the sound of the voice. The colour of the energy that the being threw off. What colour was it? For a moment all was dark, then she saw the colour. Deep dark, rich wine red. Flecks of darkness in the colour. She remembered the changes that the colour could go threw. She could feel the fact that the owner was stressed, worn thin. The colour changed. The colour of dried blood. Beyond the colour she saw something else. A firebird, bright and red, the feathers flaming orange and gold. _Pheonix._ He was calling her. Her friend, the one she had saved was calling her, and she would answer. For him, she would brave the world once again, for him, she would answer his call to return to life and leave the darkness of oblivion.

"Pheonix". she said in a whispered voice. Almost a hiss. He turned and moved back to the mattress.

"You're alive." he whispered. She moved her hand to the shoulder he had touched.

"Joy needs you here. You need to be here for her. You need to be here for your family, and your friends. Someone needs to be there that can tell me that I've crossed the line. Someone who I respect enough to listen too. "

"I'm Ukrainian, it comes naturally."

"Don't push it." she said as she closed her eyes again. The door opened as everyone save Kal looked up. The person standing at the entrance fled into the room.

"Pheonix, your alive!" Joy ran to him and hugged him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. He gritted his lip at the pain from his ice inflicted wounds as he felt a few things split open on his back. Kal scrunched up her face in pain.

"Hi Joy" he answered in a quiet voice. The pain wasn't evident in his voice, but Kalypso could feel it. Her back screamed in agony that she knew his was. She figured it was real empathy. Her normal abilities extended to emotions, real empaths could feel the pain of those around them.

"Joy, get off him." she ordered quietly. Joy looked stunned at the girl on the mattress.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked dangerously.

"Joy your hurting him, he's been hurt by the thing that was attacking the school." Joy moved off of her him, still glaring at the back of the girl who she knew had a crush on her boyfriend.

"Its all right Joy, she's just being overprotective again." he said. She gave him a hug.

"She has no right to be. You don't need to be protected." She pulled her hands away from Pheonix's back. "Your bleeding." she said with worry in her voice. "Pheonix what happened?" asked Joy.

"He got hit with a giant ice monster's tail. Kal-" started Kriss.

"Didn't see it." finished Kal sternly. Joy looked from Kalypso to Kriss, to Pheonix ( who was looking at the ceiling to avoid her gaze) and Micah (who was coming over to help clean up his friend.) She shrugged, then glared at Micah, who turned around and walked back to where he had come from. Eden tossed her some bandages and put up a screen for them to re-bandage his wounds. Eden stood up,

"I can't take this! I'm outta here! Micah, Kriss…you coming? "

Micah shrugged, "Why not…"

Kriss looked at her, "Why?"

"So I can have you listen to GOOD music."

He glared at her, "What do you have against my music?"

"It's boring. What can I say? I'm an adrenaline junkie, I move fast and I like things that keep up."

"So I've noticed."

Eden gave a trademark smirk, "You know you love me."

Micah rolled his eyes, "You wish we did."

Kriss laughed, "Course we do." The three kids wandered out the door laughing and talking.

Eden rolled her eyes as they walked past a couple making out in the hallway, "God, keep it in your pants or if you can't, keep it in the bedroom."

Micah smirked, "Why are you complaining, Eden? It's the closest to action you'll ever get…"

Eden looked at him, "Oh really?" she said confidently, taking a few steps towards him and grabbing his shoulders, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. "No, that's the closest." She said, pulling away with a smirk. She laughed as she grabbed Kriss's arm and dragged him off. Getting to the room where she had her friends, she poked her head in the door.

"Amaura, can I borrow your ipod?" she asked her friend. The redhead handed it over without a word, though she did put a question in her eyes as to why Micah and she weren't in the room with them. Eden ignored her and pulled the headphones out. Handing an earbud to Kriss, they walked back to the room. Micah shooting deadly glances at the two all the way there. Getting back to the room, Eden picked up Kal's laptop.

"Kal, what's your password?"

"To what?" she asked grumpily.

"Your laptop." Kal looked up at her friend, and her face turned annoyed, but slightly amused if you looked hard enough.

"What the hell? Eden give it here."

"No."

"Why not? It's my computer."

"So? I want to see what you have on it."

"Eden, you don't like what's on my computer. We went over this already. You think all my music is too emo, too dark and weird, my writing is off, and my pictures too fangirlish. Why do you want to get into my computer?" Eden gave her a look. "Oh, that. You only want it cause I might connect you to the internet. Right?"

"Ya huh." said Eden, typing in another combination. Kal smirked as she heard the sound announcing that Eden had not succeeded. She grinned slightly, and attempted to sit up. Her back was in agony, cut by the ice shards and bricks. Her arms were cut, but someone had bandaged them up. Her face she supposed looked awful. She could breathe however, and most of her limbs still worked. Her legs, she thought might need some help, but she could deal with it. Wasn't like she hadn't before.

"Here." she said, holding out her hands. Eden handed her the laptop. Silver and black with the HP symbol on it, Kal flipped it open to see her custom made screen behind the bar. Typing in her password, she looked around on the screen. Her music site was still in business, good. She checked the volume and switched to Crossfade by the band Cold. One of her favourites, She relaxed in the familiar sounds. "What is it you want to see Eden?" she asked checking the wireless networks in range. None were. "Cause there's nothing that you could use to get to msn anyway. There's no reception here at all." She pulled headphones out of the computer bag. Unravelling them, she watched as Eden confiscated it again and as Kriss and Xander wandered over to look.

"You made that screen?" asked Xander.

"Yeah." answered Kalypso.

"That's Linkin Park in the background." asked Kriss.

"Breaking the Habit."

"Holy hell, you do good work. What did you use?"

"Paint."

"Really? Didn't know paint could do that."

"What else do you have on this thing?" asked Xander. Slowly, she showed them. She skipped a few files, a story or two, but almost everything else was showed around. It kept them entertained for a while. Stretching out a small bit, so her back didn't protest too much, Kal looked around the room. She didn't focus on anything, but watched as Micah wandered over to see the computer.

"Yuck, a pc." He spat.

"Yes, a PC, _my_ pc. If you want to be a Mac propagandist, then go somewhere else, and don't insult my silver pet." said Kal, in even tones.

"Right… Whatever." He said. Kal looked up, seeing Eden's growing agitation she looked at Kriss.

"Kriss, can you make me some crutches or something so I can get on my feet?" He shrugged. Raising his hand, white light spilled from it. A pair of crutches formed and fell, she grabbed them. She saw Eden open her mouth. "Don't even think about it. The bell's about to ring and food is on the way." Eden looked at her.

"You would know this how?" asked her friend sceptically. Kal shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" she asked. The door swung open as the intercom sounded. _Would Joy Croix please come to the office? _And the bell rang. The smell of pizza wafted into the room. The chaplain and a few helpers stood there with pop, pizza and the necessary things to eat both with.

"Food, yay!" said Eden. Kal shook her head, as she watched Joy leave from the corner of her eye. She watched as the others helped the people with their lunch. She herself couldn't move very easily. She tried one leg, then the other. Getting up haphazardly, she stood with the crutches for .5 of a second. Then she fell back, and luckily, missed the mattress. Gritting her teeth in the immense pain and swallowing hard, she tried again. Standing for a second this time, she fell back with a yelp. Xander caught her before she fell.

"Thanks." She mumbled as he moved over to the food. Picking up pizza and pop, they sat around on the floor. Chewing appreciatively, or sipping coke, Pepsi or sprite, they made a mockery of the idea of calmly sitting and eating.

"Kalypso, what do you put on your pizza?" asked Kriss quizzically. She looked up.

"Only ranch dressing." She said puzzled, holding up a large piece of Hawaiian splattered with white dressing. He looked green.

"Do you normally do this?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"It looks disgusting."

"You were the one who had green tapioca bubbles in a pink drink the other day, shut up." She said. He grinned.

"True enough." They ate in a short silence for a time, before Xander piped up.

"So now what?" he asked. They looked at him.

"Eh?" asked Eden.

"You heard me. What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Micah.

"Well, we have super powers. That makes us superheroes. Should we go get costumes, figure out names, develop powers, continue to play super hero, or what?" he elaborated quietly. Micah snorted.

"Costumes? I don't want to have to dress up in spandex, boy." Eden rolled her eyes.

"You won't. But I agree with him. We should figure this out now, before anything else happens. Besides Micah, the only one stupid enough to dress up in spandex would probably be you." She flashed her trademarked smirk as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Micah, shut up." said Kalypso before he finished.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. She smirked herself.

"I call for a name vote first. I'm hoping costumes won't have to be planned. Unless some of you don't want to stick to the superhero thing." She looked up around the room. No one said a word.

"I nominate myself as Livewire, Micah as Techno, and Kriss as Magician." said Eden. "Anyone who wants to be an evil villain, say so now so I can take you out." Pheonix and Kalypso looked at each other.

"Voting for Superheroes?" asked Kal. "Last call people. Speak now or hold your mouth shut." No one raised their hand. "Motion carried, motion carried." She said. Taking a breath, "I second the nomination for Kriss as Magician, You as Livewire, and nominate Micah as Damage, Xander as Mindsword, Pheonix as Dark Angel and myself for Samurai."

"Let's do this by person." said Kriss. "Xander, you're first, any other nominations?" The room was silent. "Got a problem with the name Xander?"

"Nope."

"Alright, motion carried. Mindsword it is." Eden looked up.

"Any other nominations for Kriss?" she asked.

"I like Sorcerer." said Micah.

"Kriss?" asked Eden. He shook his head no. "Anything else?"

"Enchanter or Illusionist?" asked Kalypso. Kriss raised an eyebrow, as Kal looked at the ceiling. "Ok, fine." She said.

"Magician alright?"

"I've no problems with the name." Kriss.

"Any problems with it?" no hands were raised. "Vote passed. Welcome to the team, Magician." Kriss rolled his eyes.

"Any ideas for me?" asked Micah.

"Damage or Techno, people?" asked Pheonix. They gave each other looks.

"Damage." said Kal, Eden, Kriss and Xander.

"Damage." said Micah. Pheonix nodded.

"Agreed, Damage it is." He pronounced.

"Any new nominations for Eden?" Kriss asked.

"Livewire's good." She said, not giving Micah a chance to say anything. Kriss nodded.

"Slut?" Micah asked anyway. "Bitch? Whore? Cheap woman?" Eden rose, but Kalypso got there first.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you again, but I'll break that promise if you say another word." Pheonix rose stiffly. She could feel the anger that rippled off his frame. No one spoke. Micah glared at her.

"What if it's the truth?" he asked softly. She bared her teeth.

"Don't make me smack you. I'll risk getting beaten to a bloody pulp if you spout another lie Micah." She snuck a sideways glance at Pheonix. She knew he had been mad; he had been severally pissed off when she had hit them both the last time, and knew he wouldn't be so lenient again, unless she had a good reason to hit Micah, and hell, this qualified. She leaned on her right crutch. Her left side was fairly useless due to the broken ribs and bruised skin. Leaning in close to Micah's face, she growled at him. "Shut your filthy mouth, and keep it shut." He glared at her again.

"You're just as bad. Except you're a creeper and a bitch with severe problems. I'm surprised you haven't murdered someone yet." She stopped. Her eyes went large and cold. Had he been talking to Joy? That's almost exactly what Joy had said to her when she broke up the friendship. Closing her eyes against impending tears, she moved over to her mattress. "Answer me Bitch!" he yelled, kicking her right crutch out from under her arm. She fell down, unconscious as she hit the floor.

"Kal!" yelled Eden. She rushed to her friend's side. Lifting her friend off the floor, she glared at Micah. "How dare you! How dare you say things like that, and then hurt my friend! She saved someone's life you know, consider the fact he's your friend. What the hell did I do to you that you have to hurt her?" Xander and Kriss came over to give Eden a hand. She snuck a look at Pheonix, after Micah, he was the real livewire here. He was the one that Kal really cared about. She'd do anything for him. Really and truly. He stood up and moved to Kal himself.

"Micah, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he checked Kal's pulse. It was weak. Putting a hand over her mouth, he felt for breath. None. He looked at her side. It was bleeding liberally. He frowned. He felt for a pulse again. It was weaker then before. She was dying before his eyes. "Eden, call 911." Scoping her up out of the bed, her blood coated his hand as it supported her back. He backed out of the room. They came with him. Eden talking as they went. Micah followed behind with a grudging look on his face.. He looked very sorry for what he did. An ambulance was there in 2 minutes, and they climbed in with apprehension.

Kriss closed his eyes once they had sorted out that the rest of the teens were coming with their friend. Sitting back in his seat, he looked at Kal. She looked tormented under the oxygen mask. Eden was crying, silently, and tears streamed down her cheeks. He looked away in order to get the idea out of his mind, but it only took away the sight. The image of both of the girls with the pained look on their faces remained in his mind's eye. Opening his eyes again, he looked across at Pheonix. He was white. With fear or with anything else, Kriss couldn't tell. HE had been feeling rather crappy since Kal had gone out. Almost as if he was being drained of something. He let it be and looked over at Xander and Micah. They were white. He supposed that he was too, but they were all afraid. They didn't suspect that they had superpowers this morning, they didn't know this would happen, they were having trouble with the idea that they had saved the school earlier today, were officially the new "heroes of the school" without doing anything except be stupid enough to venture out there without a plan.

The next hour was hell. But for once, the hospital gave decent service. Kal had been x-rayed and bandaged in 45 minuets. They had given her a knockout drug and she was sleeping peacefully. They hadn't seen fit to put her in a hospital gown, but said she had to spend the night. They let the rest of the teens in to see the girl.

"Kal?" asked Eden, looking over her friend. The prone girl on the bed didn't move.

"Kalypso." whispered Pheonix, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Come on Kal, please wake up?" asked Xander, clutching her hand. Kriss looked over his friend who had gotten herself so hurt to save someone else, and haphazardly put his hand on her other shoulder. Micah just looked forlorn. Eden held her other hand, wondering if she should squeeze it to see if she would move. Finally moving to her, Micah rested his fingertips on the top of her leg, over from the bar, and she stirred. She opened her eyes, and took off her mask.

"Hi." she croaked. Weak or wide smiles were seen everywhere on everyone's face.

"Kal!" said Eden loudly, giving Kalypso a hug. She groaned as her side protested.

"Eden, careful. What time is it?" she asked no one in particular.

"2:00"

"Did they say I can go home?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm going home now. Its been a rough day, and my family needs me. Too bad for the doctors. I'll be ok in a few days."

"But,-" started Eden. Kal gave her "the look"

"Eden, you know I hate hospitals. Despise them with a passion. Besides, Kriss, would you be able to enhance your vision to x-ray my ribs?" she asked. Kriss had to be shaken from a daydream.

"Huh?" Kal repeated her question. He shrugged and looked at her side.

"What the bloody fuck?" he asked. The rest of them stared at him in confusion. "Healed. Perfectly. A minor crack, but nothing else. What the hell have you done Kal?"

"I think that when I was unconscious I drifted. I think I got into all of your minds for a second, but the point is that I think I used your power threw you Kriss, and healed myself a little."

"A little? Kal, you healed your ribs totally. But, if that's true, no wonder I've been feeling under the weather since you went under."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Hey, no big. Just you owe me a few bones okay?" he grinned, and she grinned back.

"Alright, lets get me out of this bloody hospital and get us home." They had no problem with the getting out of the hospital part. They hopped a bus to get back to the school so they could grab their stuff. The rest of the group pitched in to pay for Pheonix and Kal's bus fare and they were on their way back. Micah looked across at Pheonix.

"Dark Angel would for you, Nix."

"Huh? Oh right. We're getting back to this again?" he asked.

"Yup and that's agreed," said Eden. Kalypso looked at the ceiling. They looked at her.

"I like Samurai as your name, Kal." said Eden. She smiled at her friend. Kal gave a weak smile back.

"How about Homicidal Bitch with a mental problem?" asked Micah. Kal grimaced.

"The object of an alias is to protect yourself and to not let people know who you are. People know I'm the Homicidal Bitch with a mental problem." He scowled. The rest hid giggles.

"Warrior?" asked Xander.

"Fighter." Kriss.

"Bitch." Micah.

"Shut up Micah." Eden.

"Samurai." Pheonix. Kal looked at him.

"Samurai." Echoed Xander.

"Samurai." Kriss.

"Fuck up?" asked Micah.

"Micah, you've gone to far once today. Shut your mouth." said Eden dangerously quiet. They looked at her uncertainly.

"Your battle, my war." said Kal, just as quietly. "Samurai it is." she said more loudly. " Lets chose a team name." They sat quietly, Kriss, Xander and Micah on one side of the bus, Eden, Pheonix on either side of Kal on the other side.

"I have no idea." said Eden. The other shook their heads, then a light snore caught their attention. Kal was asleep on Eden's shoulder.

"Ow." said Eden. "Pheonix, would you hold her? I don't think she'll thank me if she sleeps much longer on my shoulder."

"You do have sharp shoulder's Eden. She won't thank you." said Kriss. Reaching out with no emotion, Pheonix brought the sleeping girl to his side and let her sleep on his shoulder. Haphazardly, he let his arm drape on her shoulder.

"Not a word to her or anyone else about this." said Pheonix sharply. They nodded hiding grins and smiles. But they all saw as he absentmindedly petted her dark head.

Authors Notes

Well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Normally Micah wouldn't have been so murderous, but he's still pissed off at Eden for that kiss. He was asking for it, but try telling him that. Anyway, point of the matter is I needed Kal to get medical attention, otherwise it would have been nasty for her later on. She does hate hospitals with a passion so she needed to get out of there before they made her stay for the night. Otherwise she would have been really sick. So Micah fans wont have to worry, he wont be that weird (I hope) or that murderous again. We might have pairing coming in soon, one might be obvious but I love how the guy that Kal likes, he has a girlfriend. Ironic isn't it? The other pairing may not be so obvious, but perhaps you know, maybe you don't. The title, before I get questions with it, its supposed to be something from Green Day. The song "We are the waiting"? "We are, we are, the waiting or not?" well now its "We are, we are, the named or not?". Bad joke, you don't have to get it.


	4. 4: Chatter

Chapter 4

Chatting

‡

He nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"Kalypso, you need to wake up"

"Huh? Oh" she leaned up and stretched. Rubbing the back of her neck, she smoothed back the side of her hair. "Wait a sec. Hannah's shoulder is on this side. But I was sleeping on this side. I didn't sleep on you did I?" she asked. She had totally forgotten about the other people around her, who were watching her and Pheonix with interest.

"Yes, I lent you a shoulder. You slept on it all the way back." Kalypso turned pink.

"Oh. Thank you." she turned away. He opened his mouth to ask why she was pink, but thought better of it and closed it. They walked off the bus to see the school.

"Anyone have the time?"

"3:20"

"Let's get in there and get out of there before the crowds start," said Kalypso. They went into the school. Climbing to the chapel, people got out of their way. Anyone could see that something had happened to them. Covered in what looked to be fresh blood, bandages all over them all, carrying nothing and wearing ripped clothes and lanyards, they were a remarkable sight. The people ran who saw them, ran back to their classrooms.

"Well, looks like we know what will be the new talk to this school." said Micah.

"What?" asked Xander tiredly.

"Us." said Kalypso. Collecting their stuff from the chapel, they looked at each other outside of the room.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kriss.

"Tell the truth to those who need to know it. If they aren't family and you wouldn't trust them with your life, then don't tell them. This includes girlfriends," said Kalypso, looking at first Pheonix, then Kriss. Pheonix looked back with a defiant look in his eyes. "Joy would protect you Pheonix. But she wouldn't protect me. She wouldn't protect Xander. She might give Kriss and Eden a hand each because of other ties. Micah is your best friend. She would have too, because he's directly connected to you. But she cut all ties with me, and I'm not sure that she likes Xander much either." With a sigh, Pheonix nodded.

"Fine." he said. He broke the circle and left. Micah went his way and slowly everyone else followed his example. People still fled before them. They were scared of the 10s who had blood on them, who looked dangerous with their bandages and faces dark with blood and dirt. Whispers already abounded in the halls as Kal left threw the smoke pit doors. She had a long walk to go and she started early. She still had no idea what she was going to say to her parents. Getting home, she found she had no reason too. The school had called and told all. Kalypso only had to tell her parents about the hospital visit and her powers. After a shower, dinner and a nap, Kal got on her computer and plugged it into the internet to chat. Xander was on. He contacted her first.

:Mindsword: General Sephiroth:

Are you ok?

:Samurai:

Yeah, I'm ok. Sort of. Are you?

:Mindsword: General Sephiroth:

Do I look like it?

:Samurai:

Dunno, I can't see you.

:Mindsword: General Sephiroth:

True enough. How is everyone else?

:Samurai:

Well Eden, Pheonix, and Kriss are all on. Invite Kriss to a conversation. I'll hook Eden and Pheonix.

Conversation….

:Samurai:  
Everyone that's here. Are you guys all right?

:Mindsword: General Sephiroth:  
I'm alright.

DarkAngel  
Ditto.

Livewire  
Same.

Magician'  
same here too.

:Samurai:  
How did the parent telling go over?

:Mindsword: General Sephiroth:  
The school phoned my mum. She let me off and told me not to tell anyone that didn't need to know. But my mum tends to be fairly lax anyway.

Livewire  
my mom was good about it. My dad's off on a trip, I don't think he'll find out till later. But hey, now I can be a nerd about myself.

:Samurai:  
Eden, knock it off.

:Mindsword:  
She does this normally?

DarkAngel  
Too often.

:Samurai:  
Yup. She tends to be nerdy in many ways. This isn't the first or last way she will try.

Livewire  
Hey!

DarkAngel  
My parents are ok with it. Barely. But they let me off dance tonight, so I'm happy with it. My sister was worried sick when I came in covered in blood.

:Samurai:  
Your sister knows?

DarkAngel  
Don't your siblings?

:Samurai:  
Nope. All the better actually.

Magician'  
School called my place too, so there's no problem.

:Mindsword:  
Good.

:Samurai:  
Any other problems?

DarkAngel  
Not…. Really.

:Samurai:  
Empath here. What's up.

"New conversation"

DarkAngel  
Its Joy…

:Samurai:  
What happened?  
Pheonix?

DarkAngel  
I can't believe I'm telling you this, she broke up with me. Some because of you. The rest because she figured it was over anyway.

:Samurai:  
Very nice. I guess asking you if you're alright is a bad idea then.

DarkAngel  
no duh.

:Samurai:  
you want me to leave you alone then?

DarkAngel  
Well we do have stuff with whoever's coming tomorrow so talk to me then.

:Samurai:  
leaving then?

DarkAngel  
no. just telling you.

:Samurai:  
Thank you.

DarkAngel  
uh….your welcome? What for?

:Samurai:  
Just everything, carrying me, making sure I was alive, seeing that I was in danger and such.

DarkAngel  
don't thank me. I still owe you my life.

:Samurai:  
don't mention it.

DarkAngel  
what made you do it?

:Samurai:  
nothing. Old debts.

DarkAngel  
debts?

:Samurai:  
don't worry about it.

DarkAngel  
I wont?

:Samurai:  
I'm going to bed. Cheers.

Livewire  
so did you and Kal sort things out Pheonix?

DarkAngel  
huh?

Livewire  
she left the conversation a few seconds ago. Left saying "cheers".

DarkAngel  
so?

:Mindsword:  
he's right. It is Kalypso; she says whatever comes to her mind.

Magician'   
so now what?

Livewire  
now what's the "now what"?

Magician'  
Well, what are we supposed to do now? We have someone coming to bug us tomorrow, and schoolwork that isn't done. Never mind super powers and the rest of it.

Livewire  
Simple. We stick it out. We save the world, we work our butts off to not be figured out, and we protect our own. We can do it.

:Mindsword:  
Eden, you are far too optimistic for this world.

Livewire  
yeah, right. Wait till you see me on a bad day.

Magician'   
please don't give us a demonstration.

Livewire  
what's wrong Kriss? Scared?

Magician'  
Of a PMSing female? Who wouldn't be?

Livewire  
hey!

:Mindsword:  
rolls eyes …  
you two can sort that out, I'm off to bed. Night.

Magician'   
night Xander.

Livewire  
bye Xander.

Continuing with the conversation, the two teens talked about anything that came to mind around the situation, both wondering aloud who the mysterious people who were supposed to come to see them the following day.

‡

Twisting and turning in her bed, she found she couldn't sleep. She needed air, somewhere to sit and dream. Kal got up; she got dressed, and left a note for her parents that she had gone for a walk if she was needed. She walked out of the house without a thought in her mind. Just she needed to walk, and she needed to keep walking. She didn't look where she was going, just kept walking. Blank minded, and completely unfeeling, she kept a steady pace as she climbed a hill. Looking up, she saw the tops of poplar trees. She knew this place. Snow still covered it, and the creek was still frozen, but the stars were out. They lit the sky above the lights of the city. Pine trees grew out of the hill towards the sky, and a rowan tree or two grew nearer the top of the hill. She sat on the crest, looking down the slope. Remembering exactly where she was with spurts of memory from childhood and before. Her poppa taking her along the paths in this place to the park at the end of the path. The willows that sheltered her family from a rainstorm they had been caught in once. The graveyard in the ends of the path and across the street. Her entire family save for one was buried there. Sad really. She heard something overhead and looked up as he landed behind her. Wings outspread, melding with the snow.

"What are you doing here Kal? You aren't even wearing mittens or a hat." Kalypso blinked and looked at her hands. They were red from the cold, but she couldn't feel it. Her skin prickled as she touched it. She could feel her skin responding, but it didn't register that she was close to frostbite.

"What are you doing here Pheonix? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I live around here." he answered gruffly.

"I did too. Let me be." she said, and turned back to the view. He sighed and sat beside her.

"Did?" he asked.

"My grandparent's house. My nana died a long time ago, and my poppa died last year. We lived in that house since my nana died, and my poppa moved to a nursing home in Edmonton so my great aunt could keep him happy. We sold the house in 2001, and moved, then…." her throat closed. Something in her past had happened as they had moved, something that had kept her from ever trusting people completely again. She still had the problem, never trusting anyone for a good long time. It still scared her. She still had nightmares about it, but it couldn't be helped.

"Then?" he prompted.

"Ancient history. Something that needs to stay vacuum sealed away."

"Alright." they sat in silence for a time. "So what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I needed time and space to think, and I just walked. I ended up here." She said, still not fully aware of what was going on.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, blinking. He pointed to her hands. She rubbed them together again, she couldn't feel them. Patches of white dotted her skin.

"You have frost bite," he said quietly. She didn't answer. He looked at her face quietly. She had a film over her eyes that suggested that she didn't comprehend a thing he said.  
"Kal?" he asked. No reply. He sighed; he needed to knock her out of this… shock. Whatever it was. Brushing his fingers over her back, he found a bandaged wound and applied a small amount of pressure. She gasped in pain and doubled over. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he made sure that she knew he was there to give her a hand. "They didn't give you painkillers?" he asked as she stopped breathing shakily.

"They did, or they tried too. I took some for the worst of it, but not to completely numb. I didn't need it then, I didn't expect you to do that. "He reached for her hands as she straightened back up. They were colder then the winter temperature around them. Holding them, he rubbed some life back into them as she turned a slight pink. Pushing the blush back down in her cheeks, she let him do what he wanted to help.

"I'm sorry," he said, still focused on her hands and rubbing them back to life. She shook her head.

"Don't be." He didn't answer her statement, just kept on rubbing her hands back to life. She finally pulled away from him and his touch. "Why are you doing that in the first place?" He gave her a weird look.

"Cause if I don't, you won't." He reached for her hands again. She stood instead.

"I should probably be getting home," she said quietly. He checked his watch and nodded himself.

"Probably." she nodded to him and started walking down the hill. "Are you sure that you'll have enough strength to get home ok?" she stumbled and fell. The hill was steep and rolling quickly became a reality. Leaping to his feet, he took off after her. His wings slid from his back quietly, and as he skimmed over the snow and picked her up, he was able to hover in the air with her in his arms.

She was pure white. He couldn't tell if it was from the snow, exhaustion or from dizziness. As he settled her down in his arms and landed quietly on his knees, it quickly became apparent. She couldn't hold her head straight. Dizziness.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head, and then held it in pain. "That's it, I'm taking you home," he said, straightening. Kal attempted to shake her head no, but the movement was too much for her. Besides, his arms were so warm, and his presence was so soothing on her nerves. She fell asleep in his arms with little problem. He shook his head as he flew over the roads and to her home. The open window was an indication, and he knew where her room was from the room. He slipped into her bedroom with her and laid her on her bed. She was still sleeping peacefully, if not still white faced. Taking off her shoes, he pulled up her numerous covers to her chin and looked over the picture she set. Laying a hand on her forehead, he mentally told her to get better and left. Closing the window behind him. She turned in her sleep.

‡

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Direction of Time

Chapter 5  
Direction of Time

‡

The next day dawned, as usual. Cold, frosty and frozen, the landscape was not one that most liked to wake too. Walking along the road towards the school, Kalypso felt sick. She didn't't want to go. She didn't want to face the day that was being set before her. Even knowing that her friends were with her in this and that she wasn't alone didn't make it any better. It didn't make it worse, but even knowing that in worst cases she had a team didn't make it better. Rounding the last bend before she saw the school, she stopped. Breathing quietly, she listened to the streets. Cars in the background. The wind, whistling off them. The frosted trees, silver white and black, tinkling together as the wind blew them around. The absence of the song and chirps of birds from the frozen world. She wanted spring. Sighing, she finished the walk down the street and stood on the corner, waiting for the light to change. Who was it exactly who wanted to see them today? She wondered if maybe it was a few heroes that had jumped out of books to give them company. She shrugged, she would find out when she found out.

The school looked the same as always, but it had the faint air of something else. Fear. It held the place in it's grip. You could smell it in the halls. The people who where there skirted along them. People clung to each other in groups and couples were inseparable. Amazingly, there were still the same amount of people there as any other day. Kalypso would have figured that many of hem would have disappeared when their parents found out that the ice monster had attacked the school. But then, who in their right minds would believe anyone who said that a giant ice monster had attacked the school?

Slipping in threw the doors, she walked as quietly as she could threw the school. Her hood pulled down over her head, she wished she had a longer hood so it would fall down to about her nose. The whispers still ran around the school. Even amid the tireless gossipers of the school, the voices and the endless noise, the scared whisperers and the hiss of the windy sounds still reached her ears. Kalypso deliberately tried to ignore the strains of empathic energy that hit her skin. The fear had an acrid air to it. It burned and singed her as she walked by. Slipping out of the way of people, and into the stair tower that connected all the floors, she sat on the window sill. The fading bluish light of the cold morning seamed all the colder by the underlying snow and ice that covered the ground. She sat there, relaxing, or semi relaxing. Leaning against the window, she watched as people trickled into the school. The heater under her seat warmed her even as the cold from the window froze her. Gradually, she trickled off to sleep.

A hand on her shoulder woke her. She jumped as the heat sped threw her blood. Looking back, her heartbeat dropped rapidly as she realized it was only Pheonix. His brown leather jacket was snow covered, and his blue-grey scarf was caked with ice crystals. Even though he had pulled it down from his face, he still looked frozen. His fingers however, looked warm. Kalypso was suddenly very envious of whatever he used to keep his hands warm.

"You alright?" he asked, his eyes flicking over her in somewhat of a concerned way. She blinked, as if just waking up.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She stood, but a practiced eye of a dancer doesn't miss a shaky stance or movement. She was still weak from the day before. He sighed mentally. As if this day could get any longer. Kalypso glanced at the ground.

"Sorry."

"Now what for?" he asked, slightly annoyed at her forever apologizing.

"Felt you're groan." He froze. It took a few seconds to register about her secondary power. Empathy. _Oh Shit. _He thought. She shrugged. "Forgetting is something you need to do, as for now, the bells going to ring soon, you might want to go get warmed up a touch before you have no more time." She turned, reaching for her backpack as she went. Her stance was still wobbly, but he had started walking away as she placed her foot on the first stair back down. They both realized as they walked away from each other, how much they liked to admit that the other was invincible, but knew secretly where the boundaries lie for each of them. He knew when she would fall. She knew when his knees would fail him. It was instinctive, and went past the idea of their powers. The problem was, as soon as each lost tract of the other's energy, they lost the feeling that kept them connected. It was the thing that Pheonix had experienced few times for real, and something that Kalypso dreaded more then anything on the earth.

The bell rang twice. Once signalling for the beginning of homeroom, the other for the end of it. Each of the newly empowered teens walked into the classrooms of the first block, nodded to the teacher and left. Various hallways found one or two walking together. Purpose in their eyes, but the slight fear of what they had become flickered in the irises.

The office didn't ask any questions of them as they got there. The receptionist just pointed straight down the hall. A conference room bigger then half the office was at the end of it.

"Alright, where's the fire?" asked Eden tiredly. Her normal cheerful attire was dulled down by the absence of bright colours and white. What had replaced it was a navy blue t shirt, and a midnight blue set of jeans. The teens dispersed around the room. Kriss, Micah, Pheonix and Xander, all grabbing chairs and relaxing. Pheonix even had the gall to tip his chair back and cross his arms on the corner seat of the table. Eden took the seat opposite all 4 of them at the table. Kalypso drifted to the window to watch the snow drift. Kriss looked up at her.

"Why is the snow so interesting Kalypso?" he asked. She didn't look back.

"Snow is interesting in the way it moves. In the way the wind moves it. Interesting patterns, interesting designs. Cold and icy as ever." They heard voices in the hallway behind them and 6 out of 7 heads turned to see the door open, and their principal keep it open for a wheel chaired man and a red haired woman. All the teenage males' jaws dropped. The only female who was paying attention at the time let her eyes grow wider and her mouth drop slightly open in shock. The ripple of shock hit Kalypso as the door closed with a click. She turned to see who was causing such an emotion across her friends minds and just barely kept her own jaw from dropping.

The wheel chair was incredibly high tech, the occupant being bald, blue eyed and well dressed. His calm and utterly unmoving straight look creeped Kalypso out. His eyes roved around the 6 of them and the feeling of being studied abated. The lady behind him wore glasses, a nice green suit and her red hair fell beneath her ear lobe. As recognition dawned on each teen's face, the man began speaking.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, better known as Professor X. I run the "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which, you may not know that is not a school for the scholarly or athletically gifted, but rather the genetically gifted: the mutants."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait." said Eden, stopping the professor. "Are you telling us that we're mutants? Us?" Her look was stunned, she couldn't believe it. She _wouldn__'__t _believe it. Not until he had said so. Xavier took a deep breath to answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are all mutants, and all welcome to attend my school to learn how to use your powers."

‡

‡Author's Notes‡  
NEW CHAPTER!  
WOOT! Somebody applaud please, I need the support.  
Its written, its there, I've decided that after all of this, it will actually take a direction in comix. Now, to the X-men, and hopefully, no more writers block on either this one, or Crossed. Which will soon have an update too. Ta everyone, I'll upload then hit the sack. I'm tired, and have choir in the morning.


End file.
